oasis prohibido
by lamisteriosacristal
Summary: shikamaru esta en un desierto en mitad del verano mas caluroso de toda la historia y tiene sed.


"_estamos a mitad del verano y el sol se encuentra en lo mas alto del cielo. Su calor es inclemente y no puedo ver ninguna nube en el cielo azul brillante. Tengo sed, no recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que logre beber un sorbo de agua y todo de lo soy consciente es que mientras ese caminando a la deriva en este desierto no tendré posibilidades de sobrevivir._

_No se como llegue aquí o como saldré, pero si no sucede un milagro pronto moriré en cuestión de horas. Moriré en soledad en este lugar desconocido para mi, moriré sin llegar a mi destino, moriré sin poder beber de esa agua una vez mas"_

* * *

><p><em><em>

_"el sol continua su viaje por el cielo mientras que yo continuo el mío por este estéril lugar. Cuando los últimos rayos del sol se ocultan en el horizonte mi mente se alivia por un momento que no debió durar más que un par de segundo. Sobreviví al día, al inclemente calor, ¿lograre hacer lo mismo con el frio de la noche? los animales atacan al amparo de la luna que esta noche es llena y yo estoy cansado, hambriento y sobre todo... tengo sed._

_Mis ojos se dirigen al cielo y a través de la neblina de mi mente permito admirar mi lecho de muerte mientras que mis cabellos se salen de su atadura meciéndose con el viento helado. Con cuidado retiro de mi rostro algunos de esos largos mechones negros y contemplo de nuevo el lugar que me rodea._

_Me siento en el suelo cansando de todo, cansado de la vida que me estaba tocado vivir sin saber el porque o como llegue a esta situación. Mis ojos que alguna vez fueron marrones ahora están húmedos por las lagrimas que quieren salir, pero que no lo harán porque mi cuerpo no tiene suficiente liquido como para que puedan ser derramadas. Tengo sed y quiero llegar a ese oasis prohibido, mi vida depende de ello"_

* * *

><p><em>"un milagro o un maldición, no se ya lo que sea poder seguir respirando en este lugar tan caliente, seco y muerto. Sobre mi cabeza veo volar aves en círculos alistándose para lo que no debería tardar mucho en suceder porque si no encuentro al menos una gota de agua pronto todo habrá terminado para mí. El ser humano puede vivir tres días sin agua y yo casi llevo una semana, estoy viviendo tiempo extra.<em>

_Mi mente me juega bromas. Veo ríos, lagos, AGUA por todos lados y cuando me acerco a beber esta desaparece simplemente. Son alucinaciones porque en este lugar no puede existir tal cosa como el mar al que estaba acostumbrado a vivir cuando tenia a mi oasis a mi lado sin darme cuenta de su valor, no quiero cualquier agua porque solo necesito la de mi oasis prohibido, el mar de mi vida.  
><em>

_ Me volveré loco si no logro beber aunque sea un sorbo .La comida puede esperar, el sueño puede esperar, pero el agua no. Esa esencia vital que tanto necesito y que tanto se me ha negado._

_Mis pies se mueven por si solos y cuando se completa exactamente el sexto día en que el inclemente sol veraniego se posa en lo mas alto del cielo mi cuerpo decide que ya no puede mas. No puedo, no quiero vivir sin agua, sin mi oasis. Lo mejor sea acostarme donde estoy y simplemente esperar que los ángeles de la muerte vengan a buscar mi alma"  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>"¿Por qué me odia tanto la vida que me obliga a vivir? eso es todo en lo que pienso mientras cierro los ojos, el sol se a ido y en su lugar esta la luna de nuevo. No recuerdo cuando el tiempo paso tan rápido, pero lo que si tengo claro es el porque estoy aquí.<em>

_Ahora recuerdo que a mi se me dio la oportunidad de beber el agua mas pura del mundo y yo me negué, no porque no la quisiera sino porque no pensaba ser digno de ella. Pero mis intensiones fueron mal interpretadas y ahora mi destino es morir solo y sediento._

_Si tan solo... si tan solo pudiera volver el tiempo atrás o se me permitiera de algún modo volver a tener una oportunidad de explicarme todo seria tan distinto. Una última gota de agua antes de morir es todo lo que deseo. Si no puedo vivir bebiendo del agua dadora de vida no tengo motivos para seguir con esta tontería que llaman vida. Yo, Nara Shikamaru, solo quiero beber una gota de agua para luego cerrar mis ojos por toda la eternidad._

_sin nada mas que perder porque ya no me queda nada dejo que se escape de mi ojo derecho una lagrima solitaria, la ultima gota de agua que me quedaba y que esperaba fuera vista por quien me puso este castigo y me permitiera terminar con todo este suplicio"_

* * *

><p><em> "Aburrido de esta triste historia que parece no tener final sigo caminando por este desierto. Siento que mi cuerpo pesa una tonelada, pero lo que mas me molesta no es eso, lo que mas me molesta es estar sediento.<em>

_No puedo evitar reírme un momento. Estoy sucio, cansado, solo, hambriento, herido - tengo una herida en mi corazón - , y lo único que me preocupa es que tengo sed. Pero... ¿me pueden culpar? lo dudo si conocieran toda mi historia y se las contaría si tuviera fuerzas para hacerlo._

_Me desplomo en el suelo incapaz de seguir, este es mi fin"  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><em>

_"mis ojos se abren con pesadez y no puedo creer lo que veo: un oasis. Pero no es cualquier oasis, sino que es el mismo del cual me negué a beber por mis temores y ahora que esta tan cerca, ahora que se como terminara esta historia, no tengo miedo a lo que pueda pasar después._

_Con mis últimas fuerzas corro a esa corriente de agua fresca y sin pensarlo dos veces bebo de ella. Al principio solo tome un tímido sorbo, pero con el tiempo mi necesidad se hace cada vez mas evidente y con mis fuerzas renovadas no puedo evitar seguir bebiendo mas y mas agua cada vez con mas y mas furia._

_Fue solo cuando sentí mi cuerpo totalmente revitalizado que decidí que era momento de seguir con mi agónica muerte, el agua de este oasis es la única que me quita la sed y es la única de la cual tengo prohibí beber. No puedo vivir sin mi oasis_

_estaba a punto de retirarme cuando siento que alguien me sujeta mi brazo. Me voy la vuelta para contemplar el hermoso color rosa de mi agua de vida, el verde esmeralda que adornaba la tonalidad perfecta de la arena de este lugar y luego de eso, el amarrillo que rodeaba todo en el mas precioso marco que puede llegar a existir._

_Este es mi oasis prohibido, esta era Temari cuyos besos no me estaban permitidos porque cuando mi oasis se me presento por primera vez dispuesto a darme de su agua yo me negué por no considerarme digno, pero sus aguas me maldijeron al darme a beber de ese delicioso liquido y sin saber en que momento, fui condenado con esta búsqueda que me pareció eterna con tal de probar esa agua una sola vez antes de mi muerte._

_El oasis me ha aceptado, pero los guardianes que la custodian nunca lo harán y en cuanto sepan que he besado a su hermana de seguro me mataran._

_¿Saben que? apagaré mi cerebro. Me metí en problemas con la Hokage, crucé todo el camino de Konoha a Suna para buscar a Temari y pedirle perdón por haberle mentido cuando ella confeso sus sentimiento hacia mi y el idiota que les habla la rechazo por un tonto temor lo que el futuro les podía preparar. Créanme que a veces odio cuando me mente analiza los siguientes 200 movimientos sin que se los ordene, pero ese no es el punto._

_Retomando lo que les decía, corrí en tiempo record de Konoha a Suna para buscar a Temari cuando Kankuro y Gaara me dijeron que no me querían como su cuñado, al menos hasta que hiciera yo no se que cosa que al final no escuche. Cuando me dijeron que Temari no estaba en la aldea deje de escucharlos y comencé a buscarla como loco en la dirección donde estaba y ahora que le dije lo que en verdad sentía, el porque le había mentido al decir que no la quería, no me importa lo que sus guardianes-hermanos piensen_

_sobreviví una semana en el desierto, sobreviví un mes sin Temari. ¿Que es peor que eso? sin duda volver a cometer el error de no luchar por ganarme el lugar en el oasis que me esta siendo dando."_


End file.
